Last Shot
by NewRusherBoy.ZF
Summary: La cotidianidad en un pequeño pueblo se rompe una mañana que cambia las cosas en la vida de todos los estudiantes de South Park High School.


**Disclaimer: South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**NT: Dedicado a TsukIvonne, no es mi mejor trabajo, pero espero te guste. Es la primera vez que escribo en el fandom de SP, perdón cualquier cosa y por favor dejen su review con cualquier critica constructiva.**

* * *

**LAST SHOT**

**BY: NewRusherBoy**

Gritos, era como una grabadora descompuesta que rebobinaba una y otra vez la misma parte de una canción, solo podía escuchar los gritos cuando cerraba sus ojos, regresando a la mañana donde todo comenzó, e incluso en ese momento, sentado a los pies de las escaleras del gimnasio en la secundaria de South Park, no podía dejar de escucharlos.

Esa mañana prometía ser como todas, aburrida, simple y sin nada interesante, pero... ¿no es así siempre? Antes de que algo como aquello pase, ¿no es toda una falsa cotidianidad? Ni su padre cuando fue a llevarlo al colegio, ni su novio cuando lo saludo en los casilleros, ni siquiera sus amigos pudieron prever lo que estaba apunto de pasar y sí alguien pudo verlo venir, no hizo nada por detenerlo.

Las primeras horas de la mañana transcurrieron normales, la clase de historia impartida por el señor Hamilton era aburrida, mientras Stan intentaba hacerlo reír poniendo caras tontas solo para interrumpir la clase y Cartman hacía bromas pesadas sobre la segunda guerra mundial, como siempre, enfocadas en hacerlo enojar. A veces no comprendía como es que su pandilla había sobrevivido por años siendo cada uno tan distintos.

De todos modos, eso no importaba pues a las diez de la mañana en punto, cuando todos se disponían a ir a comer su almuerzo, el sonido de un rifle de caza opacó la campana del receso. Lo primero que miró al salir fue a las personas corriendo, Wendy, Bebé e incluso Timmy trastabillando torpemente. El caos se desató y la caja de pandora fue abierta cuando, sin ningún motivo conocido, aquel estudiante de otra clase llegó a su punto de quiebre.

Intentó correr con Stan, pero las cosas eran extrañas, el mundo parecía ir más lento y las manecillas del reloj corrían más rápido, fue al llegar al pasillo que abrió los ojos con un gesto enfermizo, Kenny estaba tirado con un agujero en la cabeza, la sangre manchando el piso, no pudo decir o hacer nada cuando Stan tiró de él para que dejara de ver la escena tan grotesca.

—Hijos de puta. —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de ser jalado.

Debían encontrar una salida, rápido. El sonido de un grito masculino hizo que sus ojos se abrieran, a lo lejos pudo reconocer a Tweek, sus pies querían ir en dirección de su amigo, pero su novio tiró de él para buscar la puerta trasera, quizá en los jardines podría estar seguro.

No habían recorrido ni siquiera dos pasillos y habían visto cosas que nunca olvidarán, sin embargo, al llegar a las escaleras de la segunda planta, a escasos metros de la puerta de salida... sangre, un peso en sus brazos y nada.

* * *

La gente hablaba en el gimnasio, el alcalde alardeaba de lo mucho que haría para solucionar los problemas relacionados con los tiroteos... porque tristemente en los Estados Unidos cada semana parecía haber uno nuevo, podía ver alrededor a las personas, sobrevivientes como Craig que sostenía con una mirada perdida una de las sudaderas de Tweek, Wendy sentada junto a Bebé, apoyada en su hombro con un gesto intranquilo, porque siempre estarían las consecuencias en su mente, siempre estaría el recuerdo de lo amigos que perdieron, de los novio que fueron arrebatados, de los profesores que intentaron hacer todo por salvarlos y los hijos que ya no están.

No quería estar ahí, ya no, solo quería irse... pero no podía, necesitaba decir algo antes... frente al auditorio, frente a todos los padres heridos y los políticos de mierda.

Caminó con torpeza frente a las gradas, mirando al director con una expresión extraña antes de tomar el micrófono que arrebato de las manos del jodido alcalde.

—Bu-buenas tardes—dijo con torpeza. —Mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski...—pronunció mirando a sus padres que, con una mirada de apoyo parecían decirle que siguiera —uno de los sobrevivientes de la masacre en South Park High School, mi novio Stan fue una de las víctima— dijo con dificultad, sin poder voltear a ver a los padres del adolescente que se abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos— amigo de Tweek, Eric, Kenny, Timmy y muchos otros de los jóvenes que... que mataron en un lugar que, ante los ojos de ustedes debe ser seguro. Yo no recuerdo como pasó, no puedo acordarme que fue lo último que le dije a mi novio, ni siquiera de como salí, no puedo recordar cunado vi a mis amigos por última vez ese día... y me rehúso, no estoy dispuesto a ser un número más en su jodida agenda, un número más en una pandemia de tragedias que la gente como ustedes— dijo al alcalde —ven como un beneficio para sus jodidas campañas, no sé cual sea el punto de todo este espectáculo, de venir aquí como si de verdad sintiera lo que esta pasando, como si de verdad conociera el dolor de ver a tu amigo morir... de tu amor caer ante ti... el miedo de caminar por el lugar donde todos los días vas a clases... ustedes son unos hijos de puta que no hacen nada, son unos jodidos bastardos. — dijo casi con un grito.

Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas no pudieron contenerse mientras daba un paso atrás, sin entender del todo lo que hacía, pero no quería que todo aquello fuera solo un evento político para que el nuevo alcalde se religiera, quería justicia, quería que todo terminara, aun cuando el culpable ya estaba muerto.

Dejó caer el micrófono al piso antes de comenzar a avanzar fuera del gimnasio, fuera de aquella escuela que hace menos de dos semanas se convirtió en el último sitio que muchos estudiantes, incluyendo a Stan, verían.

Sin darse cuenta llegó al árbol del patio principal, seguido por varios de sus compañeros que movidos por su discurso improvisado no podían estar más dentro de aquel circo, no sabían que hacer o que vendría, pero por unos segundos todos se quedaron ahí... consolándose en silencio, siendo los únicos que entendían ese dolor.


End file.
